The major function of absorbent articles such as disposable diapers and incontinence briefs or undergarments is to absorb and contain body exudates. Such articles are thus intended to prevent body exudates from soiling, wetting, or otherwise contaminating clothing or other articles, such as bedding, that come in contact with the wearer. The most common mode of failure for such products occurs when body exudates leak out of the gaps between the article and the wearer's leg or waist. Fecal material that is not absorbed by the absorbent article can work its way past the gaps in the article in the legs or waist of the wearer.
Contemporary disposable diapers have a topsheet, a backsheet, an absorbent core, and elasticized leg or gasket cuffs generally formed from an elastic member enclosed between portions of the topsheet and backsheet which extend beyond the edges of the absorbent core. These elasticized leg or gasket cuffs present a barrier between the edge of the diaper and the wearer's contacting clothing, and in addition, provide a gasketing action about the legs of the wearer to maintain a seal about the leg and minimize gapping.
Disposable diapers may also be provided with barrier cuffs which inhibit fecal material or gushes of urine or liquids from soiling the wearer's clothing. The barrier cuffs restrain the free flow of this material to hold such material within the diaper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,246 issued May 10, 1988, to Lawson discloses an absorbent article having gasket and barrier cuffs.
Disposable diapers having an opening formed in a topsheet are disclosed in the following references: GB Application 2,265,550A published Oct. 6, 1993 in the name of Tanji et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,672 issued Jan. 5, 1993 to Bruemmer et al.; U.S. Pat. 5,304,159 issued Apr. 19, 1994 to Tanji et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,160 issued Apr. 19, 1994 to Igaue et al.
Disposable diapers may also have pockets or waistcaps for reducing the leakage of body exudates from the diaper waist region. Examples of such diapers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,677 issued Apr. 19, 1988, to Foreman, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,364 issued Jun. 25, 1991, to Robertson.
Typically, it is desirable to dispose of waste material held in fetal containment pockets prior to discarding the used disposable absorbent article. For instance, it is desirable to empty the fecal material held in the pocket of a disposable diaper into a toilet prior to disposing of the used diaper in a waste receptacle. However, it can be difficult to scrape or otherwise remove the fecal material from the pocket.
Above referenced GB Application 2,265,550A to Tanji et al. discloses a diaper having a second nonwoven topsheet overlying a first topsheet. The second topsheet has an opening for receiving fecal material. The opening has an edge elasticized by first and second elastic members. The first and second elastic members are not continuous with each other, so that, allegedly, the second topsheet can be tom at a guide notch on the edge of the opening to expose the first topsheet. Fecal material clinging to the first topsheet is said to be exposed for removal. Tanji et al. also teaches orienting the fibers of the second topsheet in a direction along which the second topsheet is to be torn at the guide notch.
The arrangement shown in Tanji has the disadvantage that it can be difficult to tear a nonwoven. If the entire sheet of a nonwoven is weakened, such as by orienting the fibers in the longitudinal direction, the nonwoven sheet may be accidentally torn somewhere other than in the intended location, or prior to removal of the diaper from the wearer, thereby destroying the containment ability of the absorbent article. Another disadvantage of such an arrangement is that multiple, discontinuous elastic members are required to permit tearing of the second topsheet at the edge of the opening. Also, tearing of a sheet of material, once initiated, can be difficult to control, and can progress along different paths or directions. Accordingly, the second topsheet may be torn in a manner that does not permit ready removal of the fecal material.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an absorbent article which has improved containment characteristics.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an absorbent article having a pocket cuff which is separable along a predetermined line of weakness for facilitating removal of waste held in the pocket cuff.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an absorbent article having a pocket cuff which is separable along a line of spaced apart perforations.
These and other objects of the invention will be more readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.